Please Catch Me
by mydaydream
Summary: “Just be his already” he whispers in your ear, making you shiver,not for the same reasons Shane makes you shiver but for what he just said. Fist story. Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!! So this is my first Fanfic ever, please be nice. And I´d really like you if you review.

So here it is. I hope you like it

Since you were a really little girl you´ve always dreamed of falling in love, finding the perfect guy, having someone to love and to love you back. But you never actually tough that you would find that special person. And the weird thing is you actually did. He is everything you´ve ever wanted. He is a real gentleman, he´s funny, he´s really handsome – like really hot, the hottest guy you have ever seen in your entire life. But his looks are not everything you see in him, the way his smile can light up your worst day, the way his nose so cutely moves when he´s confused, the way his mouth parts when he´s focused, every single thing about him makes you blush, your knees buckle, your hearts gains speed. He´s your weakness.

The fact is that he is also your best friend; since you met him you two have had a strong connection. But of course he would never love you back, besides the point that he has every single girl on the planet at his feet. How can that be possible? Well he´s in the hottest band of the moment, he´s the lead singer of Connect 3. Who are you? Mitchie Torres. How did you meet him? Well that´s a long story.

You were a girl with the dream of becoming a famous singer, share your music with people, you´ve always wanted to be on stage since you were like 3 years old and you saw a Shania Twain´s video. So there you were in an audition, why? You really don´t know why, because you want to be a singer, so why in God´s name were you in a movie audition? Well that´s easy. Your best friend tricked you into it, but it just didn´t surprised you anymore, that´s just the way Mason is.

So there you were, but the only reason you stayed was because it was a musical movie, and you wanted to be a singer so… the thing is that you got the part. The producers seemed to love you since you opened your mouth to sing. Supposedly they were speechless and you didn´t really believed them until you saw the video, you were speechless too. You never knew you could sing like that, but you did and you got the part.

And then you met them, Connect 3, sure they were all awesome, but as soon as you looked into Shane´s eyes you couldn´t even breath, and when you heard your voices together you cried like really hard but Shane just smiled at you. And then you became best friends, you hung out a lot of time together between takes, of course you hung out with the others members of the cast, but mostly Shane.

After doing the movie you also got to write songs with Connect 3 for your first album and you even toured with them. And now after more than 2 years of knowing him you can´t ask for anything else but for him to realize just how much you love him. And besides that you are so freaking excited because now you are going to Canada to shoot the sequel to the movie you did 2 years ago. And most importantly, you are going to spend two months seeing him every day after being apart for so long because you both were on tour, and the most amazing thing is that know he doesn´t have a girlfriend so maybe you´ll have a chance with him right? Well, not in a million years because you are so afraid of telling him how you feel, of getting rejected and but the thing you are most afraid of is losing his friendship.

-----

"How long until you land?" you ask him over the phone. You´ve been in Canada for over a week and you seriously don´t want to wait anymore to see him. You miss him so bad.

"Just an hour, man, can´t you be more patient? Like seriously, I mean I know that you miss me because I´m just way too hot to handle, but just wait a little more." You only roll your eyes at what he said but you know he´s kinda telling the truth. You miss so much being able to hug him or just being close to him.

"You are so full of yourself, and you know what? I don´t even want to see you, I don´t miss you at all." You joke, but as soon as you hear him suck in a breath you roll your eyes. He actually believed what you said.

"Are you being serious? I mean, I know I haven´t been the best lately but I can change that, we are going to be in the same place for almost two months, we can work it out." He tells you shakily. He´s so cute when he talks like that and you find funny the fact that he believed what you said.

"Wow, you really are so stupid, I was just joking with you. You know I miss you way too much so don´t even think that I don´t" you tell him and you hear him sigh in relief. As if you would ever want to not see him, even if he is not yours, he´s still your best friend and you can´t live without him, so cliché but so true.

After you hung up you were seriously getting hyper, you just couldn´t wait for him any longer, you have been waiting to see him for months and after your birthday you just cannot wait to be close to him.

Sure you saw him on June when you shoot a video with Connect 3, Hannah and your then best friend Alex , but a lot of things have changed. Hannah and you became best friends, Alex has been distant since she started to hang out with Shane´s ex, Jason is now engaged, Nate is going solo and of course Shane is not with her anymore.

Because as selfish as it sounds, she wasn´t the right girl for him.

Of course they looked perfect together and everything but she didn´t know him as well as you do, she didn´t love him as much as you do – not that you would ever confirm that, she didn´t love music as much as you both do. And when you tough that was all, BAM, she cheated on him, she broke his heart, she hurt him. And even with that you are so grateful, because if she never cheated on him he wouldn´t be as happy as he is now.

----

"So are you going to hug me all day or are you gonna let me move?"Shane asks you. As soon as he arrived to the hotel you threw your arms around him, and that was like 5 minutes ago. You just laugh and release him. "I missed you too, Mi" he tells you kissing you forehead softly. A smile spreads across your face as he does that.

"Yeah, I know but c´mon let me help you unpack." You pull him into his hotel room. He laughs as he puts his suitcase in the bed. "You know, for a boy you packed way too many clothes. Oh and what about all this hair product, man I just hope I won´t find tampons in here". You joke, but he is already rolling his eyes at you and moving you out of the way in order to unpack his stuff.

"You think you are so funny. Well you are so not" he tells you poking the side of your stomach. Your squirm away from him but he grabs you and throws you in the bed. You are laughing without control as he climbs in the bed on top of you to start tickling you. You suddenly realize the position where you two are and turn your face away from him. He stops tickling you and clears his throat awkwardly. You look up at him and you wish you hadn´t. He is so breathtaking. His hair is curly – just the way you love it, his eyes are light and he is smiling that angelical smile of his. And you are left wondering why the hell is he smiling? Can´t he see that you are uncomfortable with him that close to you?

"Why are you smiling like that?" you ask him, thanking God that you are not a boy and he has no clue about the thoughts that you are having right know. Like grabbing him and … Wait, talking about inappropriate.

"Because you are blushing and you look incredible cute when you do" He tells you, making you blush a darker shade of red. He smirks as soon as you do and pushes your hair out of your face. He looks your square in the eye but then his stare moves to your lips.

"So why don´t we go to see Nate and Jason? I miss them too." You say, making him move his gaze to your eyes. He climbs off of you and stands up offering you his hand to help you up.

---

"Hey, look who is here. Are you already done with whatever you two were doing in there?" Nate says smirking at you. You laugh awkwardly but go to hug him anyway. "Just be his already" he whispers in your ear, making you shiver, but not for the same reasons Shane makes you shiver but for what he just said.

"Just take care of your own business Nighthawk or should I call Hannah myself?" you tell him, making him blush with embarrassment, because they should be together already. Their love for each other is so plain obvious to the whole world. As is the fact that you love Shane. But there´s nothing that you can do about that.

Except wait for him to realize it.

But, what if he doesn´t feel the same way?

Only time will tell.

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know.

Ps. A review would make my day.

Mary


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts and everything else that I got. I had a really hard week at school but when I sat down to write this I got completely relaxed. Writing means a lot to me and I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Camp Rock. **

* * *

"So where are we going?" you ask Shane as you both walk around the Hotel. He just woke you up from a really amazing nap. You blush as you remember your dream. Obviously it was about him. You wish you didn´t have dreams about him. Why? Because he likes to walk in your room when you are sleeping. How is that bad? Well you also talk asleep. It would be so embarrassing if he hears you saying his name while you are ´taking a nap´.

"Why are you so annoying? I told you like a billion times that it´s a surprise." He tells you smiling. You groan and try to hide your smile. He always makes you smile, even if he says something really stupid, which is all the time. "We are almost there so I´m going to ask you to close your eyes." He tells you smirking.

"Are you going to kill me? I should´ve known. You are a murderer aren´t you? You are going to kill me because I have better vocals than you" you tell him trying to keep a straight face. You are actually on a free day. You and your cast mates have been practicing you butts off. You love dancing, but right now all you want to do is rest. That's why you got mad at Shane when he woke you up. But when he told you he had a surprise and gave you the puppy eyes you just couldn't say no.

"Oh, shut up, Mi. I just want to show you this, so close your eyes." He tells you. So you do as told. He takes your hand in his and you try to hide the blush that´s rising up in your cheeks. He leads you into a room you have never seen before. Not that you are looking through your bangs. Right. "Now you can open your eyes Mi" He tells you gently. You open your eyes and you are hit with the most beautiful view ever. You are in a balcony and you can see mountains covered with snow. It´s breathtaking.

"Wow…this is beautiful. How did you find this?" You turn to look at him and smile. He always finds places like this. How? You have absolutely no idea. But you love it.

"Well I was just walking around and yeah…" he trails off. And you know he wants to tell you something. Every time he has something to tell you he takes you to a special place.

"What´s wrong Shane? You seemed a little off today." And it´s true, he looked distraught. Not upset or sad, but just lost in though. You wonder what´s bothering him for him to look like that.

"There´s nothing wrong, it´s just that I was remembering my last ´romance´, I´m sorry Mi". He tells you. Your eyes widen in surprise. Why is he apologizing? You look at him with confused eyes. "When I was with her, I started to treat you differently. I ignored you for a while and I´m sorry. I let her manipulate me and I shouldn´t have. I´m sorry" he tells you softly.

"Don´t worry. It´s in the past now, just don´t let any other girl manipulate you like that. I don´t want to lose my best friend again" You tell him softly. You know there will be other girls. You don´t know how many but you know that he will never look at you that way. You are just his best friend.

"But I know I hurt you and I´m really sorry for that" you just keep looking at him "You are really important to me and I missed you. I really did" And then he hugs you. He brings himself closer to you and embraces you in a tight hug. You can´t help but get lost in his warm embrace, his intoxicating smell. But you quickly snap out of it. "She told me that if I wanted to be with her I shouldn´t talk to you and I believed her when she told me she loved me, so I didn´t talk to you to make her happy. And I regret it. You don´t know how much it hurt me every time I would avoid you and your face when I would do it." He brings you closer. "I was blind but not anymore. I don´t want to lose you again."

"It´s never going to happen again. Don´t worry, if something like that happens again I promise I´ll kick your little ass before it´s too late" you joke. And you can tell that he knows you forgave him. You can´t be mad at him. Never.

-----

"So where were you sis?" Nate asks you as soon as you close your bedroom door making you jump. "Oh poor baby, did I scare you?" he tells you with mock worry. He´s sitting in your bed like it´s his own room. You just glare at him but eventually smile.

"Shane wanted to talk to me so…" you trail off. But you know Nate wants more information. "He apologized." Nate looks at you with a confused face. "For ignoring me when he was with her" Nate´s mouth drops and he looks at you like he doesn´t believe you. "He did and my reaction was way better than yours"

"Sorry, it´s just…I never expected him to apologize." He smiles at you. A smile that millions of girls adore, but not you. You love _his_ smile. He stands up from the bed and goes to you."But what about you, me and a scary movie?" he asks with a smirk. You go to tell him that you are tired and want to sleep. But he´s not getting any of that. "No, we are going to watch a movie. You know Shane wasn´t the only one that missed you"

"Aw. Did Natey miss me?" you mock him. He just rolls his eyes and hugs you. You can´t help but smile. Even if you say Shane is your best friend, sometimes you think that your best friend is Nate. There are things you would never tell Shane, like the fact that you are in love him. And Nate was there for you every time Shane got a new girlfriend. "OK, I´ll watch a movie with you. Wait, which movie do you want to see?"

"Just come with me and you´ll find out" he tells you with a huge smirk. Great, it´s a scary movie.

-----------------

You fell asleep. The movie was not as scary, and you and Nate fell asleep. Is that a bad thing? No. But of course at some point when you were sleeping you somehow ended in Nate´s arms, with his head in you shoulder.

Now that is not a bad thing, the boy is like your brother. The bad thing is that Shane barged in Nate´s room. As soon as he saw you two like that he ballistic.

"What the hell is this?" he screams and you realize that he is actually pretty mad. God, he is so sexy when he is mad. The way his face gets red and… wait. You need to focus. He is looking at the both of you like you just killed a little dog.

"What´s wrong Shane?" Nate asks sounding as confused as you are. Shane just keeps on glaring at him. "Dude, seriously what´s wrong? " Nate asks once again and it seems as of that makes Shane get angrier.

"Why were you two sleeping together? Are dating behind my back? Did you ever think of telling me about this?" he asks. And that´s when you realize that way you and Nate were sleeping would seem like you two are in fact dating.

"Shane relax, we were watching a movie and then we fell asleep. We are not dating" You tell him but you can tell he doesn´t believe you. "I swear" And then he smiles. He believed you. "Good, now come here" You point the spot next to you in Nate´s bed and he sits down, throwing his arm around your shoulder, making you shiver as always, and stars to watch TV.

"But don't worry, if we ever date I promise you will be the first to know, right Mitch?" says Nate and Shane and you both glare at him but he only rolls his brown eyes. When Shane turns around to watch TV Nate winks at you and mouths ´he´s so jealous´.

And you can´t help but wish for that to be true. For Shane to look at you like he loves you.

Because as he stops watching TV and smiles at you, you can´t help but wish his beautiful smile was yours.

Maybe one day he will realize how perfect you could be together.

Maybe someday he will love you back.

Right now all you can do is wish for him to be yours.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Please let me know. Reviews make my day. So please leave one.**

**Love you all!!!!**

**Mary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!!! So I wrote this in like an hour and saved it because I was going to write more, but my hometown is a dangerous place right know. There are firefights everyday and I live alone with my mom so we went to one of my cousins house while things calm down and my mom didn´t let me take my laptop with me. Sadly I wasn´t able to write more, we got back home today and I decided to update.**

**School is a no go right now so I promise I´ll write as much as I can.**

**DISCALIMER: I don´t own Camp Rock**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

You hate your life. Well not really. You have a lot of things that millions would kill for. You have an amazing family, friends that support you, fans that scream for you (they are actually really loud), a music carrier that is still taking off. You have everything that you´ve ever wanted.

But you still hate your life.

Why?

That´s easy. You don´t have him.

You never felt like this before. Everything was right. You and Shane were having such a great time doing this movie. But _she_ had to get in the way. Again. You were watching a movie with Shane in his room. You both laying in his bed, laughing you butts off. But then his cell phone rang. He obviously wasn´t going to pick it up, but you being your stupid self told him to pick it up.

"OK, I´ll pick it up" he tells you smiling as he reaches for his phone. But as soon as he sees the screen his smile fades. "I…I´ll go outside to pick it up" he says with an obvious fake smile.

You frown wondering what the hell is wrong with him. But that is suddenly forgotten as you see a stupid scene of the movie you were just watching. It´s the worst movie you´ve ever seen, but it still makes you laugh.

After a few minutes you hear a door crack and turn to send him a smile but it fades as soon as you see the look on his face. He looks so confused. Which is really cute. You motion with your hand for him to sit back down besides you "What´s wrong?" you ask him and he flinches.

"It ´s nothing important" he says and you can tell he is lying. He is not looking at you. You start to say something but he cuts you off "I told you it´s nothing important" he snaps and you look at him surprised. You go to talk again. Maybe apologize for getting into his business but he cuts you off once again_ "_stop trying to know what´s going on. Why don´t you leave me alone anyways? I need some rest."

You look at him hurtfully, your mouth opening in surprise. You just stare at him and nod, walking out of his room.

As you go out of his room, you feel tears in your eyes. Why is he acting like that? You were just fine before that phone call. You start to run towards your room and suddenly you collide with something. You brace yourself for the impact but a pair of arms go around you.

"Mitch? Why are you crying?" you recognize that voice. Is your best friend. Not the one that just snapped at you. Is Nate and you can´t help but put your head on his chest and cry. He just holds you tight against him. "What happened sis?" he asks softly.

You shake your head and pull back from the embrace "Not here" you whisper. So you take his wrist and pull him to your room. As soon and he closes the door behind him you run to your bed and grip one of your pillows. Nate just sighs and sits beside you on the bed. He starts to rub your back and that clams you down a bit.

"What happened?" he asks once again but you just keep looking at him. You see as something clicks in his eyes "Is this about Shane?" he asks and you just nod. "What did he do this time?" you go to answer but he cuts you off. "I swear one of this days I´ll punch his pretty face. Who does he thinks he is? I just can´t stand him being so oblivious about your feelings for him. Is he blind or something? How can he not see how beautiful you are? You two are meant to be and he needs to realize that" he finishes slightly out of breath.

"You are amazing" you tell him. When he looks at you confused you explain "you always make feel better and I´m really thankful for that. You are truly my best friend" you tell him with a smile.

"I know I´m awesome, you don´t need to remind me" he tells you smirking. And you momentarily forget all about Shane. Right now you just want to forget him. "So what about you, my awesome song-writing skills and my guitar work together?" Nate asks with a small smirk.

"Bring it on"

_---------- Shane´s POV----------_

Everything was fine. You and Mitchie were in your room watching some random movie. You both were laying in your bed. Every now and then you would stare at her. The way her smile lights up her whole face. The way her hair falls on her shoulders. You love her. But of course she doesn´t love you back.

Why would she?

You are just the stupid guy who fell in love with a girl that is way out of your league.

Because seriously, why would she love you? She is truly beautiful and there are a lot of guys trying to be with her. You are kind of jealous of them. Why? Because you are pretty sure they actually have a chance with her. And you don´t like to think about her being in someone else´s arms. Like when you walked in and she was sleeping with Nate.

You where seriously angry. Well, more jealous than anything. They would be so perfect together. They are the same age and they love to write songs together. You wouldn´t be surprised if they fall in love with each other. You flinch at the though.

But as you where watching the movie together you cell phone rang. You weren´t going to pick it up but Mitchie being her cute self told you to pick it up. You did it and you regret it.

As soon as you saw the caller ID the smile that was in your face was whipped off. Carly Davidson. Great, your _awesome_ ex girlfriend. Not.

So you quickly faked a smile at Mitchie and excused yourself going out of your room "What do you want?" you don´t want to know anything about her right now. You don´t even know why you answered the call.

"Aww, stop pretending you are mad at me Shaney. You know you love me and miss me." She tells you over the phone and you scoff. She is so disgusting . You don´t even know why you were with her in the fist place. Oh yeah, she needed publicity and you gave it to her, but in the process you started to actually like her. That´s it until you discovered that she was cheating on you with some tennis player.

"Stop with that and tell me what you want. I don´t have time to hear you annoying voice right now" you spat at her. You were having such a great time with the girl you are head over hills in lovewith.

"Fine, I just want to let you know that I need the necklace I gave you" you roll your eyes. Of course, she´s probably going to give it to her new boyfriend. "And I need it like now so I´ll be in Canada by tomorrow"

"OK, just call me when you get here" and you quickly hung up the phone. Great, now you are going to see her. You suddenly start to feel pretty mad, but ignore it and go to your room. As soon as you get in you are hit with the beauty that is Mitchie Torres. She turns to give you a smile but it fades when she catches the look in your face. She motions with her hand for you to sit down.

"What´s wrong?" She asks, and you can´t help but flinch. She is so caring sometimes that it makes you feel bad. She is not yours.

"It´s nothing important" you tell her not looking into her eyes. You know she knows you are lying so when she opens her mouth to talk you cut her off "I told you it´s nothing important" you snap and you can tell she is confused with your attitude "Stop trying to know what´s going on. Why don´t you leave me alone anyways? I need some rest" you snap.

You don´t know why you are so mad right now. She just looks at you with her mouth opened in surprise. She nods and leaves you room and you quickly try to go after her, but you see Nate coming her way. She is crying, that much you can tell for the way her head is downcast.

She suddenly collides with Nate and starts to fall, but he catches her. You see as he holds her close and whispers something in her ear. She shakes her head and pulls back from the embrace to take his wrist in her hand. You watch with sad eyes as she takes him to her room.

You are not even jealous right now. You are disappointed in yourself for making her cry. You are disappointed in yourself for not being a good friend. You are supposed to be her best friend and yet you are the one who made her cry.

You wish you were holding her right now. Whipping her tears away. Kissing her softly. You want her to be yours. But you doubt that will ever happen. She is too good for you.

You sigh and go back to your room. You don´t know what to do so you turn on your laptop. You go to some random gossip site and see that there are news about Mitchie. You automatically click in that post and start to read.

"_Pop sensation Mitchie Torres is right now in Canada with some of her best friend from Camp Rock, but is one of those friends more special than the others? Well, sources tell us that she and BBF Shane Grey might get together soon. They could be the perfect teen couple. Leave a comment and tell us what you think about this two getting together._

You roll your eyes. You two getting together, you wish. But curiosity gets the best of you and you start to read the comments. Your eyes widen in surprise because fans actually like the two of you as a couple.

_SmitchieLover46 – I hope this Is true, I love them both and they would be amazing together._

_SmitchieIsLove - _ _OMG!!! I sooo hope this is true and they finally realize they are meant to be. Is so obvious they are in love with each other._

As you read comments you realize that you have to do something. She needs to be yours. You want to be able to hold her and kiss her whenever you want.

You will win her love and she will be yours.

But how?

Damn.

You need a plan.

You smile and reach out for you phone dialing your brother´s number. "Hey Jay, I need a little help with something" you tell him.

**So what did you think?**

**Did you like Shane´s POV?**

**Please let me know by a review and I´ll love you forever **

**PS: PLEASEEE LEAVE A REVIEW. IT DOESN´T TAKE TOO LONG ;)**

**Love you all!!!**

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mitchie wake up" you hear someone saying. "Mitch." you recognize the voice. It´s Nate, why is he waking you up? Oh, now you remember. You fell asleep while he was comforting you. Sighing softly you open your eyes and look at him with a glare.

"What do you want Nighthawk? Can´t you see that I was sleeping?" you ask as you start to sit up in your bed. As you start to rub your neck you catch Nate´s smirk. What is with this guy and smirking? He´s starting to freak you out. "Why are you smirking? What are you, smirk boy or something?" you tease him and he just rolls his eyes.

"Well my idiot of a brother just called and said he is on his way over here" he tells you and you tense up, gulping softly you look at him with wide eyes. "Chill sis, he is not going to snap at you again" you go to argue with him but he doesn´t let you talk. "He is sorry and I promise he will tell you what was wrong"

You look at him with a smile and suddenly you eyes widen as you realize you must look like a mess. Damn. You quickly jump out of the bed and got to the mirror, gasping loudly at your reflection. Your hair is a mess, your eyes are red and puffy, your clothes are wrinkled and you have mascara stains in your cheeks. You faintly hear Nate laughing in the background as you try to make yourself look decent.

"C´mon sis, stop freaking out." He tells you trying to suppress his laughter. You turn to look at him with a pointed look and he rolls his eyes. "Fine, you want me to say you look tragic? Alright" He laughs. "I´m sorry to tell you this sis, but you look awful. You need a lot of makeup and time to look a little better" he mocks you rolling his eyes once again.

"Just shut up Nighthawk, you are not helping at all" you tell him trying to look serious. He only sits down and motions with his hand for you to keep going with whatever you were doing. You turn to the mirror and quickly try to clean your face a little bit. You don´t want Shane to now that you cried that much and make him feel guilty. You just put some makeup on and try to do something with your hair when there´s a knock on the door.

"Oh, look. Lover boy is here" Nate says with a grin. You just glare at him and sit back in your bed. Nate opens the door and you are hit with the amazing thing that is Shane Grey. He is just so beautiful that you forget how to breathe. He is standing there with a small smile and looking into your eyes. Nate pats him in the back and makes him get in your room. "C´mon man, just get in. You are getting in my way and I need to leave" says Nate and you automatically roll your eyes.

"Oh, hey Nate. How are you too? I´m fine, thanks for asking." Shane says sarcastically. Nate just shrugs and leaves, closing the door behind him. And you are left alone with the boy you love. He turns to look at you and sits beside you on your bed. "Hey" he says softly as his hand goes to rub your knee. You tense a little but soon relax as he keeps ribbing your knee. "I´m sorry for the way I treated you" he says in a whisper.

You sigh and look at him. "It´s okay Pop star." You tell him with a smile, but he doesn´t seem too convinced. "Really it´s okay. I just want to know what happened." You tell him softly. He nods and takes your hand in his. You freeze in that moment as you feel sparks run trough you and you wonder how you can feel so much with such a little touch.

"Okay I´ll tell you, but promise you won´t interrupt." You go to argue with him but he looks at you with a raised eyebrow, so you just nod. He takes a deep breath and starts to explain. "I was just annoyed, not with you, but at the moment I wanted to take it out and you were the only one there. I didn´t mean to be like that with you, I was just mad." He says while looking at you. It seems like you are not playing attention to him, but you are. The way his hazel eyes shine, the way he moves his hand as he explains things to you, or the way his lips move. You start to imagine his lips in yours and how they would feel. "Mitch, are you even listening to me?" Shane says, making you snap out of your daydream.

You smile at him and nod. "Of course I´m listening." He looks like he doesn´t believe you. "If I punch you in the face, would you believe me?" you say with fake attitude and he just rolls his eyes. "Okay, just keep going" you tells him. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow again. "Okay I´ll shut up now"

"Thank you very much." He mocks you. "So as I was saying, it wasn´t against you." He tells you smiling. But it seems as if there´s something more that he is not telling you. You look at him expectantly but he looks down. You squeeze his hand that is still holding yours and he finally looks up.

Damn those eyes.

"OK, I´ll tell you. But promise that you won´t freak out." You just nod and keep looking at him. He takes a deep breath and starts. "Carly called me" you tense up. "She is coming here because she wants me to give her something back that I don´t even know if I still have with me."

You broke your promise.

You freaked out.

You let go of him and stand up all in one breath. "Oh. That´s great. When is she coming?" You tell him shakily. He just reaches out to take your hand to stop you, but when you pull your hand away he looks at you hurt.

"You promised you wouldn´t freak out." He says softly and you finally let him take your hand. He pulls you back into the bed. "Don´t worry, I´m not going back to her. She just wants the necklace she gave me." He says smiling. "Besides, I promised you I would never hurt you again. And I intend on keeping my promise. Besides, I wanted you to go with me"

And then he kisses you head and leaves your room still smiling.

_-------Shane´s POV--------_

Maybe she does love you back after all.

I could be possible, right?

She had a freak out when you told her about Carly. And you could not keep yourself from thinking just how beautiful she is. You love every little thing about her. When she´s near you butterflies attack you. She´s just so amazing and delicate. She´s like an angel. Everything about her is angelic.

You go to your brother´s room, not the serious business-like, but the one that gives you advice. When you open his door he is sitting on his bed with his laptop. He looks up and smirks at you.

"Hey lover boy, where have you been?" he asks but he doesn´t let you answer. "Oh, that was a stupid question. Of course I know where you were" he says raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you are just like Nate. Neither of you ever say hello to me." You say with mock hurt. "So what did you find?" you ask him sitting beside him on the bed. He rolls his eyes and gives you his laptop.

"I don´t think it´s necessary for you to do something to hard to ´win her love´, like I told you, she already loves you" he says and you wish his words were true, but you don´t think so. The last time he told you this and you were going to ask her to be with you, she came to your concert with her boyfriend. It hurt you to see her with him. And the fact that she was with him and not you wasn´t the only reason you didn´t like him. H e only knows how to use people, and that´s what he did with her. Thank God they´re not together now.

"Well even if what you say is true, I need to do something nice for her." You tell him and suddenly you remember what you were going to tell him o the first place. "I told Mitchie about Carly´s call and she freaked out" he looks at you pointedly but you just continue "and now she´s going to go with me to see Carly"

"How do you think that would go? They hate each other" he tells you as if you didn´t know that already. "But if Carly sees you with Mitchie she´ll realize that she doesn´t have a chance with you" he smirks once again.

He is helping you to win Mitchie´s heart.

What are you going to do?

Do nice things for her. Give her everything that she wants. You will become the king of fluff. And is all because of her.

Right now you are looking for concert tickets. He favorite singer is in town and you are going to surprise her.

_--------Mitchie´s POV------------------_

You are nervous.

You don´t really understand why Shane wants you to go with him to see Carly. You hate her and you don´t want to see her face ever again.

But you rather go with him than risk them seeing each other and getting together again. So here you are with him in her hotel, waiting in the reception while Shane tries to make you laugh. But you can´t right now.

Just as you are about to turn to look at him when you see her. She is like model. You just stare at her until Shane comes from behind you and waves at her.

"Hey Carly, how are you?" he asks breaking the awkward silence. But she doesn´t answer, she is just looking at your right hand. The one that Shane is holding and you don´t even know why.

"So are you guys together?" she asks with fake interest. "I knew you two had something going on, but whatever." She turns to Shane and smiles at him. "But you know what you´re losing."

"Yeah, whatever, I don´t care. So just take your shit and goodbye" Shane tells her and you look at him surprised. He just smiles at you, glares at Carly and takes your hand, pulling you with him out of the hotel.

**Hey there every one!!! So right now it´s 1 am and I´m studying because I have 4 tests this Monday.**

**I´ve been busy all week with projects and homework and I´ve sleep like just 4 hours a day. But as soon as exams are over I´ll write a really long chapter. **

**Please review and if there´s something you want me to put on the story tell me.**

**Please guys leave a review. It would mean the world to me.**

**Ps. prepare yourselves for a really long chapter sometime next week **

**Mary **


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you think of Michael Bublé?" Shane asks you with a smirk. You just roll your eyes at him, obviously he´s just bothering you right now. You´ve told him plenty of times that Michael is your favorite singer. His songs are just truly amazing and romantic.

"No, actually I think he is a really bad singer. Why?" you say with fake attitude. Right now you are on set. You love it here, even if is you don´t internet. The place is just so amazing and the thing you love the most is the lake. It´s really beautiful.

"Being sarcastic now Mitch? Well I guess If you´re gonna be that way I´ll have to go all alone to his concert" he says dramatically sighing. Your eyes widen in surprise and excitement. You didn´t even know he was in town. He smiles at you. "So what do you think? Do you want to go with me?" he asks making you freeze. Is this a date? Are you being tricked or something?

"I…I´d love to go with you." You tell him shuttering. You really don´t know if he wants to go with you as a date or just as friends, but you´ll take the opportunity. He grins adorably and you are once again speechless. He is so beautiful that you can´t get over it.

"Good. I´ll go to your room at 7. The concert starts at 8:30 so we´ll have enough time to get there" he tells you kissing your forehead.

Sometimes you love when he does that. Sometimes you don´t. It makes you feel like you actually have a chance with him, and then you realize that you are just his best friend. It makes your heart best faster but then you feel sad because he is not yours.

"Mitchie" You turn around and see Nate jogging towards you smiling. "Guess what? Michael Bublé is in town." When you just stare at him he frowns. "What? No happy dance?" you keep staring at him and suddenly something snaps in him. "Don´t tell me Shane already asked you to go with him" you grin widely and he groans. "Not fair, I wanted to go" he says pouting. He is so immature sometimes.

"Well, now you can´t go. I want to be alone with Shane." You say, making him roll his eyes. You are going to have a little fun with him. "Besides, you should really stay at the hotel. What if Hannah comes out on the TV?" He just gapes at you in shock. "What? If you don´t tell her how you feel, at least you can get to see her without her realizing the fact that you drool over her." His jaw drops and you know he´ll say something bad, so you just wave at him and smirk "Good bye Natey!"

------------

It´s 6:50.

You are so excited.

For once you actually feel beautiful. You are wearing black skinny jeans and a nice purple shirt. You love the way purple looks in you. You hair is curly, a change from your usually straight hair. You look good, but not over dressed up.

Suddenly you cell phone starts buzzing. You see you have a new text message and it´s from Nate.

_Have fun sis. I know today you´ll come back to the hotel with a boyfriend ;)_

You sigh and snap shut your phone. You really want that to happen. And besides Shane would´ve never asked you to go with him if he didn´t want you to get the wrong idea.

You are snapped out of your toughs when there´s a knock on the door. Your heart starts to beat faster and you feel nervous. So nervous.

Your shaky hands reach out to open the door and then you see him. He looks absolutely gorgeous with his hair curly and the red dress shirt he is wearing makes him look like a God.

Why is he so damn sexy?

"You look amazing Mitch." He tells you making you blush. You just smile and go to grab your purse, when you turn back to face him, he is leaning against the door frame looking at you intensely, which makes you blush even more. "Purple looks amazing in you." He says smiling. When you reach him at the door he takes your hand.

Damn the tingles.

Just as his hand touches yours butterflies and sparks attack the shit out you and you immediately know that this will be a night you will remember forever.

------

When you arrive to the place where the concert is going to be, you feel like you can fly. Shane´s been a true gentleman. It makes you love him even more than you already do.

As you are going through the doors you see a face you never want to see again.

Horse-face is here.

Your ex-boyfriend.

You really hate him.

He played you and made you believe he loved you. And even if you didn´t even love him, it hurt you to know that he was cheating on you.

As soon as you see him you tense, but Shane doesn´t seem to catch on that as he puts his arm around your waist.

"I´m going to the restroom really quickly. I´ll be right back" he tells you kissing your cheek. And for a moment you forget all about you ex. He smiles and leaves you blushing like an idiot.

You sigh and start to look around. You are seriously starting to believe that Shane has the same feelings as you. He held you hand the whole way here, he kisses your hand, your forehead and your cheek every two minutes.

You start to daydream when suddenly there´s someone in front of you.

Great.

Horse-face is looking at you with a smirk. You want to slap him for just considering looking at you. You don´t know why you hate him so much if you didn´t even love him. But you really can´t stand him.

"How´ve you been sexy bitch?" he says looking you up and down. Your face heats with anger as he says that. Who the hell does he thinks he is? You are too caught up on your thoughts when you feel him pull you closer to him. You immediately start to try and get out of his grasp but he is too strong. "I know you miss me. You want me" He says smirking as he leans close to you. You quickly turn your head to the side and close your eyes. His lips land in your cheek and you slowly open your eyes.

Shane is standing there watching you with hurt eyes. He looks down and takes a deep breath. You push against horse-face with all your strength and finally leave his grasp. You slap him.

Like, seriously slap him.

He looks shocked and you honestly don´t care. You want him away from you.

You want Shane close to you.

When you turn to your side you see Shane looking really shocked. So you go to him, and as soon as you are close enough you hug him with everything you have.

"What was that about?" He mutters in your hair. You shrug your shoulders and shiver when you feel his arms go to your waist to bring you closer to him.

"Aww. You two are so cute that you make me sick."You roll your eyes as you hear horse-face mocking you. But Shane tenses up, pulling away from your embrace to look at _him._

"Listen, if you ever come near Mitchie again I´ll kick your ass so hard that you won´t be able to walk for years. So do me a favor and disappear" Shane tell _him_ and then he turns to you, takes your hand and starts to walk away.

-------

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.  
_

You can´t help but feel butterflies in your stomach as you hear your favorite song. But that´s not what makes you feel weak at the knees.

It´s the fact that Shane is looking at you.

Really looking at you

And he´s biting his lip. God, he´s so damn beautiful.

_  
And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you.  
_

"Wanna know a secret?" he whispers in your ear, making you blush and feel nervous. You just nod you head because you can´t even talk. "Every time I listen to this song, I think of you"

And your world stops.__

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.  


You can´t help but look at him with wide eyes. Is he being serious?

_  
And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

As your favorite singer keeps playing your favorite song, you keep looking into Shane´s eyes. __

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

You are lost in his hazel eyes. They way he moves closer to you. And you can´t help but move closer too.

_  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
__'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Just as the song ends he leans his face closer to yours. You try to catch your breath as his hand goes up and his fingertips brush your cheek.

"I love you" he says, before connecting his lips to yours. You feel a rush of sparks go through you. His lips are like heaven, so soft and intoxicating. One of his hands goes to your waist, holding you close to him, while the other that is in your cheek travels to the back of your head.

You arms move to his neck as if you are not controlling them anymore and you overcome the shock and finally start to kiss back. You smile when you feel him shiver against you, making you break the kiss. You are finally somewhat able to breathe.

He puts his forehead against your and smiles. And it takes your breath away. His smile is so amazing and big. You bet yours is even bigger.

"Wow" it´s the only thing you manage to get out of you. You put your hand on his cheek and you feel the heat on his body. Your dreams of kissing him are nothing compared to this.

"I love you" he repeats and your heart skips a beat. He pecks your lips softly and brings you to him, hugging you to his chest.

"I love you too" you say, and you swear you can feel his heartbeat speed up. He pulls away from the embrace to look you in the eyes.

"Really?" he asks with a shy smile. You nod and kiss him softly. He immediately kisses back bringing you even closer.

"I do, with all my heart" you say as you pull away.

-----

"See. I told you, you´d come back with a boyfriend" is the first thing you hear when you and Shane get in your room.

"Holy Mother, Nathaniel. What are you doing here?" You ask trying to calm yourself down after Nate scared the shit out of you.

"Oh, just wanted to see if you´d enter the room making out or something" he says smirking. And of course it makes you blush, so you hide your head in Shane´s shoulder. Shane only laughs and kisses your forehead.

"Well Nate, that´s what we were going to do, but you are here and we kinda want you out of here now" Shane tell him, making you dig you head further on his shoulder.

"Shane!" you whine softly, making him chuckle. You raise your head to glare at Nate. "And you-" you point to him. "-get out of here now. We have things to take care of."

"OK, OK, I´m going. Just don´t knock her up Shane." He says before running out of the door.

"Jerk." You mutter softly and then go to sit in your bed. You motion Shane to sit beside you on the bed and he obliges. When he sits down he put his arm around you waist and you rest your head on his shoulder. "This was an amazing night Shay. Thank you" you tell him raising your head only to peck his lips softly.

Just as you are about to pull away he grabs your head and kisses you passionately. You feel like you are flying.

You are finally with him.

You are happy.

Too bad happiness doesn´t last long.

**Hey everyone!!!**

**I´m sorry this is late, but school´s been really hard lately with tests, team projects and homework. Also I didn´t have too much inspiration, but now that JEMI is official, it´s all coming back.**

**I have the next chapter planned, but I need to know if what do you think of this one.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Do you guys think you can get me to 30 reviews???**

**Pweaseee??? :D**

**See you next time and please review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

You love him. You honestly do and you can´t help but giggle when he pouts so adorably. You both have been together for over two weeks now and things are going perfect. Shane is the perfect boyfriend. He wakes you up every morning, kissing your cheek softly and telling you that it´s time for his sunshine to wake up. He puts his arm around you all the time – and you love it. And you also love when he randomly kisses you.

"But Mitch, tell Nate that you are with me. You don´t have to go with him" he tells you pouting, giving you puppy eyes. He brings you closer to him, kissing your nose and your forehead. "C´mon baby, don´t leave me alone". He says in your ear. Makin you shiver as always.

"Shay, I need to talk to him. You never let me be with him anymore." You tell pointedly. He shrugs and goes to kiss you once again. You let him, after all you love kissing him. But every time you kiss him you feel nervous, like you are going to do something wrong." C´mon Shay, I´ll be back soon and then we will watch a movie" you tell him kissing his jaw. You smile when you feel him shudder.

"OK, just…ugh. Why do you need to talk to him? I can go with you." He tells you, making you raise your eyebrow. "Fine, I´m jealous. I just… I know that you two are really close to each other and now that we´re finally together… I don´t want to lose you" he says looking down.

"Shay" you whisper, trying to make him look at you. When he doesn´t look up you put your hand on his cheek and bring his head up. "I love you, and I know that that is not going to change anytime soon," you smile softly at him. "Just understand that I need to talk to him. And I really don´t think he wants you to hear what I´m going to tell him." That makes him roll his eyes.

"He´s a spoiled brat" he says kissing your neck. "OK, go, but please come back soon. I´ll go see what Jay is doing." You stand up and go to the door, but he stops you. "What? No goodbye kiss?" You roll your eyes but kiss him anyways.

He´s so adorable.

-------------

"C´mon Nate, you need to call her before she gets a new boyfriend." You beg him. This boy is seriously an idiot. Hannah, your best friend, and him obviously have feelings for each other. But both of them are so blind. And now that you think about it, so were you and Shane, and now you are together and happy. You want Nate and Hannah to be happy too.

"I won´t, because I know she doesn´t feel the same way." He says shaking his head. You sigh and throw him a pillow that lands on the back of his head. "Stop it Night Hawk" he says throwing it back at you. Ha! He didn't hit you. "I just know that she doesn´t feel that way for me"

"Nate, remember all the times you said Shane loved me and I didn´t believe you?" you say hitting him with the pillow. He glares at you but nods anyway. "Well it turned out that he actually wants to be with me. I know Hannah and I know she has the same feelings as you. And also the same doubts about your feelings for her." You see how his eyes widen with hope. "So don´t lose a chance with love and happiness, Night Hawk" you tell him heading out of the room.

------------

"Mit-chie" you hear Shane whine. You keep laughing at him as he pouts. You are on set and you are going to do a canoe scene. The thing is that you just got your make up done and Shane wants a kiss. "Come on baby" he whispers in your ear.

"Shane Adam Grey!" The director, Matt, yells. "Stop that, you are going to distract the leading lady in here" he mocks. You actually find pretty awesome the way he is with everyone. It´s like he´s a teenager himself.

"See Shay, what about you stop whining like a two year old and we get on with this." You tell him smiling. You lean in close to whisper in his ear. "Then you will have me all to yourself." You pull away smirking and laugh out loud as he just stands there looking like he´s daydreaming.

"Shane!" Matt yells. "Stop drooling and get on the canoe!" he orders smirking. Shane snaps out of his state and goes over to you. Helping you to get on the canoe and then getting in himself.

"You´re gonna pay for that Mitch." Shane mutters and you raise your eyebrows. "Don´t look at me like that, you made me look like an idiot in there." He snaps at you, making you roll your eyes.

"Honey, I tough you always looked like an idiot" you mock him. He only glares at you and then pouts.

"But you know I´m your idiot, right?" he says still pouting. You just laugh and nod. He smirks "Besides, I´m a hot idiot." He winks and you just keep giggling.

"Shut it you two. As cute as you are together we need to finish this scene before the Sun sets." Matt scolds you making you both blush. You look at Shane and bit your lip. He just smiles at you and you feel your insides go crazy.

You love him.

So much.

---------

You and Shane walk hand in hand towards the lake. It´s a really beautiful place and you are thankful that you get to work in such amazing places like this. As you stop at the dock and stand staring at the lake. The reflection of the sky in the water make you feel dizzy.

And then Shane snakes his arms around your waist from behind.

That makes you feel like you are flying.

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?" you say softly. Right now you are feeling like your chest is going to explode from happiness.

"As cheesy as this might sound, you are more beautiful." He says, leaning down and kissing your neck softly. He makes you feel warm inside with only smiling and when he says this kind of thing to you, it feels like you´re going to burn. But still, you don´t think you are that beautiful.

"Stop saying that." You whisper looking down. He sighs and turns you around, so he can look you in the eyes. He puts his hand on your cheek and brings his lips to your forehead.

"I hate it when you bring yourself down." He mutters in your skin. He pulls back and looks you straight in the eyes. "You are the most breathtaking girl I´ve ever seen. And I´ve seen lots of girls in my life, but no one comes even close to being as beautiful as you. You are sweet, caring, easy to talk to." He says softly, moving his lips closer to your ear. "And the way you smile. God, that smile makes me weak at the knees. Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown and every time you look at me my heart starts to race wildly in my chest. So don´t even think that you are not beautiful. Because you, my girl, are like an angel." He finishes.

At that moment you feel tears of happiness come to your eyes. He´s really perfect. You feel a sudden urge to kiss him. Reaching out you run your hands trough his hair and smile as you see him close his eyes. You lean up and brush your lips against his and he immediately puts his hands on your waist, pulling you as close to him as possible and deepening the kiss. He takes you lower lip in between his lips and your hands leave his hair and go to the back of his head. You almost faint when you feel his tongue run along you bottom lip. But before you can take the kiss any further you hear someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to break your make out session here, but we are leaving." Nate says smirking. Shane groans and puts his head on your neck, making you giggle. "Come on guys, I really want to see _Zombie land_ and I won´t be able to watch it if you guys don´t hurry up." Shane glares at him but obliges anyway.

"Nate, why do want to watch that movie? You´ve seen it like 50 times already."Shane whines as you walk hand in hand to the car. "And I´m getting really tired of you interrupting my time alone with Mitchie." He complains.

"I´m sorry bro, but you don´t need to be all over each other all the time. It´s kinda gross." Nate says , and you look at him with your mouth opened in surprise. "Yes, I said it. You got a problem with that?" Nate mocks you before winking at you and getting in the car.

"What´s with this idiot and winking at you?" Shane asks looking seriously annoyed. You just laugh and shake your head mouthing ´No idea baby´ to him.

"I think we should do something together." Jason, who is in the backseat, says. " Dani is coming here tonight and I was thinking about going out to dinner." He says with a small smile. He´s obviously thinking about her at the moment. Those two are so in love and you really can´t wait for the wedding.

"Well I´ve heard about this really awesome sushi restaurant in Toronto. It´s close to the hotel. What do you think?" Shane asks while putting his arm around your shoulder.

"I think that´s great. Let me call Dani and tell her." Jason gets his phone out and texts her. You roll your eyes as you feel someone hitting your head from behind.

"What do you want Nate?" you ask annoyed. You try to turn and look at him but Shane doesn´t let you, he just smiles and kisses your nose.

"A. That was revenge for hitting me with the pillow earlier and B. I just wanted to tell you that I´m not going out tonight." He says hitting you again.

"A. Stop hitting me and B. Why are you not going with us?" you laugh at your conversation.

"A. I´ll hit you when I want and B. I won´t be the fifth wheel."

"Ok, you stay at the hotel and watch your stupid movie" you says poking your tongue out. He pulls at your hair making you gasp in fake horror. You pull at his curls and giggle at the face he makes.

"Ok guys stop it. Mitchie don´t pull at his precious curls and Nate stop being abusive of my girlfriend or I´ll make you ´pay." Shane warns.

You just smile. These are your boys. One is like your older brother, always taking care of you. Other is your best friend who sometimes acts like a spoiled brat. And the others is the boy you are head over heels in love with.

Life is awesome.

-----

"And then he came out of there almost flying. I swear this boy is crazy." Jason says making you and Dani laugh and Shane look down embarrassed.

"Hey! I was 13 and immature, you can´t blame me for wanting to know how it feels to fly." Shane defends himself. "Besides, I didn´t stay up most of the nights to see birds flying like this weirdo."

"Ok, I think we get that you both are quite special. Don´t we Mitch?" Dani says making you laugh harder. "Mitch, can you go with me to the restroom?" She asks getting up from her chair. You nod and grab your purse, following her.

As soon as you are inside she turns to you and smiles warmly.

"I´m so happy for you and Shane!" She gushes making you blush. "I mean, it was about time that you guys got together. And you look extremely cute." She smiles bringing hugging you.

"Thank you and I´m really happy too. I mean, I never thought that he had feelings for me that way." You say smiling shyly.

"What? Didn´t you see the way he looks at you? Like you are the only thing in the world. And honey, he gives you that look since he met you. So don´t even says that you didn´t know."

"Now that I think about it, I remember it. I would freak out every time I caught him looking at me with a misty look in his eyes." You says with a sigh. "I can´t believe I was so blind. But at least we are together now." You finish with a smile.

**Hey guys!!! **

**Thank you SO much for the reviews. You almost got me to 30!!! **

**Sadly this was a filler chapter, BUT the drama comes in the next one. I wanted to give you a little Smitchie moments before the next chapter.**

**Please review!!! **

**It means the world to me.**

**And if you have a twitter please follow me?**

**Mine is .com/justcatchme94 **


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END!**

It´s been almost a month and a half since you left for the second wig of the World Tour with your brothers and you wish Mitchie could be here with you. But she couldn´t come because she´s filming her TV show right now.

You miss her so much.

The way she smiles when she looks at you, the way she sings softly to you when you´re tired. The way she blushes when you tell her how beautiful she is. Just thinking about her makes you miss her even more.

"Dude, snap out of it" You suddenly hear Nate say, making you snap out of your dream-like state. When you see his smirk you freeze. Good, now he´s going to making fun of you. "Awe, poor you Shaney!" he says faking a girls voice. "Damn bro, I swear Mitchie feels like someone´s watching her, but it´s just you thinking about her all the time." He says with mock horror.

"Stop it Nathaniel, don´t tell me that you don´t miss Hannah" You smile when you see him blush.

"Well I miss her but I try to keep myself busy with work. You on the other hand just sit there and stare at nothing with a weird smile on your face."

"Nate, I try to do other things, but I can´t do anything without remembering something about her. Everything I do or see reminds me of her." You say smiling softly. "Thank God we´re going home tomorrow"

Even if you love performing in other countries you can´t wait to get home. To have Mitchie in your arms and feel her soft and pink lips against yours.

You´re finally going home.

As soon as you land in LAX you call her, but she doesn´t pick up the phone. You frown but let it go anyways, thinking that she´s working.

You decide that maybe you should surprise her on set, so you call the TV show producer to ask him if you´re allowed to go. He says you can and that he´s not going to tell her that you´re coming to visit.

When you arrive at the set you go straight to her dressing room. You knock softly at first but there´s no response, so you knock a little louder this time.

That´s when you hear her beautiful voice.

"Come in" she says with a soft voice. You open the door to see her laying down on the couch, looking extremely tired. When she looks up she freezes and you frown when you see tears in her eyes.

Why is she crying?  
´

"What´s wrong?" you rush to her side. When she doesn´t say anything you feel worry run through your veins.

"Nothing important, I just don´t feel very well. I have a huge headache" she says moving to hug you. When you feel her soft arms around your neck you almost melt. You´ve missed holding her in your arms, knowing that she´s safe in them.

"God Mitchie, you have no idea how much I´ve missed you" you say burring your head in her neck. You feel her nod and star to pull her head back. She gives you a small smile and you can´t help but lean in, slowly, taking in her smell. God, that smell. You kiss her softly and you feel her smile.

When you pull back you see her eyes shine. She´s happy and so are you. You both move back to the couch with her head on your chest and her small hands resting in your stomach.

"So, how was tour?" she asks you smiling. You shrug teasingly and smile back.

"It was amazing and so much fun. I really love my fans, even the really crazy ones" you chuckle when you remember all they do to get your attention.

"Oh, the crazy fans. What did they do this time?" she asks amused. God, she´s adorable.

"Well, there was this one girl that was taking a picture with me. She kept trying to touch my abs and I kept trying to stop her" you say.

"Oh really?" she asks with a small smirk. Suddenly she moves and your breath leaves you. She straddles you. " Well, they should know that I´m the only one allowed to touch you." She breaths in your ear as her hands start to rub your stomach. You get goose bumps all over you. She kissed your jaw line until she reaches your lips. "So, now tell me Shane. Who´s allowed to touch you?" she talks against your lips.

"Only you Mitchie, only you" you say in breath. And it´s true. You only want her.

She crashes her lips to yours. It´s an insane feeling. Having her this close to you.

You´re home.

He´s back.

You´re really happy because he´s back. You feel safe when he´s around. And right now you need to feel safe.

That´s why you don´t tell him.

That´s why you tell his brother.

Nate.

He will listen to you. He will understand. You need him. You need his advice on this. You need to find a way to tell Shane and make him believe you.

You need help.

**I know, I know. I´m so bad **** BUT I had reasons.**

**School was horrible with finals and tests and UGH. Then I got out of school and got sick. Like really sick, I even was in the hospital for a few days.**

**Then I had writers block…. It sucks. And just when I wanted to update this Alex hurricane came to my hometown. Flooding is nasty.**

**BUT now writers block is goneeee.**

**So please let me now what do you think of this chapter by leaving a review?**

**It´d mean the world to me.**

**Love you all!**

**Mary **


End file.
